Quarantine: Der Ausbruch
by PokeFan28
Summary: Der Albtraum für Nick und Judy wird wirklichkeit! Aus dem Traum einer neuen Wohnung wird ein Albtraum, da in ihrem neuen Stadtteil ein unbekannter Virus ausbricht. Ihre ruhige neue Umgebung wird damit zu einem Gefängniss in Form eines Quarantänegebietes! Erlebe den Überlebenskampf, die Emotionen und die Spannung, die diese Geschichte mit sich bringt!


Project Q

Nick und Judy lagen gemeinsam im Bett ihres frisch gekauften Apartments. Der Umzug war gerade abgeschlossen und sie hatten bereits alle M bel an die richtige Position ger ckt. Die neue Wohnung war viel gr er als Judys erste und beide waren sehr gl cklich, dass sie diese bekommen hatten. Sie war zwar etwas weiter entfernt vom Zentrum der Stadt aber der Weg war immernoch nicht zu weit. Judy kuschelte sich nah an Nick heran, welcher sie umarmte. [Nick (leise)] Das war ein anstrengender Umzug. Toll, dass wir alles so schnell hinbekommen haben. Judy l chelte. [Judy (leise)] Ohne dich h tte ich das niemals so schnell hinbekommen. Nick l chelte ebenfalls. [Nick (leise)] Ohne mich k nnte das niemand so schnell hinbekommen. Ich bin ein Fuchs. Ich geh re zu den besten Tieren der Welt. Judy kicherte. Sie zog sich auch ihre Unterw sche aus und Nick tat es ihr gleich. Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihm verliebt in die Augen. Sie k sste ihn langsam und liebevoll. Beide schlossen ihre Augen, ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander und Nick ber hrte mit seiner Hand sanft ihre Br ste. [Judy (leise)] Hmm. Nick... Kannst du das Licht ausmachen? Er nickte. Beide wussten, dass Nick sowieso alles sehen w rde, doch es war nicht so unangenehm f r Judy, also schaltete er das Licht aus und ging zur ck ins Bett. Sie machten weiter, wo sie aufgeh rt hatten. Sie k ssten sich weiter. Nicks Augen hatten sich nun vollst ndig an die Dunkelheit gew hnt und er konnte perfekt sehen. Seine Hand glitt langsam ihren K rper hinab. Von ihrer Brust ber den Bauch, bis sie an ihren Beinen angekommen war. Judy legte sich auf den R cken und Nick sich seitlich neben ihr. Mit der anderen Hand umschloss er ihre und Judy nahm ihre Beine ein wenig auseinander. Judy schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das Gef hl von Nicks Hand an ihr. [Judy (stotternd)] N-Nick... sei bitte nicht zu grob. Du weisst... dass ich nicht viel Platz f r dich habe... Er nickte. Seine Hand glitt langsam auf und ab und Judy fing an, Nick komplett die Kontrolle ber sie zu geben. Was auch immer er jetzt sagen w rde, sie w rde ihm ohne zu widersprechen gehorchen. Sie geh rte komplett ihm und das wusste er. Doch sie wollte nun auch ein wenig eigen Initiative zeigen. Sie umschloss mit ihrer anderen Hand sanft Nicks Glied. Er war berrascht von dieser Aktion, lie sich aber nicht weiter beeinflussen. [Judy (fl sternd)] Du kannst mir nicht immer nur was gutes tun. Jetzt will ich dir auch mal etwas zur ckgeben. Sie packte sanft Nicks Schultern und dr ckte ihn auf seinen R cken. Er lie komplett von ihr ab und lie sie machen. Sie drehte sich um und krabbelte langsam seinen Bauch herunter. Sie umschloss Nicks Glied wieder und k sste seine Spitze. Judy leckte ihm abwechselnd gleichm ig von oben nach unten und wieder zur ck. Sie ffnete ihren Mund weit und lie ihn langsam in sich hinein. [Nick (st hnend)] Oh Gott... Judy... Sie lie ihre Zunge um ihn herum Kreisen. Sie schob ihren Kopf weiter nach unten. Bei seinem Knot angekommen, bewegte sie ihren Kopf auf und ab. Sie genoss das Gef hl von Nicks Glied in ihrem Hals. Judy konnte seinen Herzschlag f hlen. Er wurde schneller, also wurde sie es auch. Precum tropfte aus seinem Glied heraus und Nick atmete schneller. [Nick (laut)] JUDY! ICH... Sie kniff die Augen zu. [Judy (in Gedanken)] Tu es Nick. Gib mir alles... Nick beugte sich vor und dr ckte ihren Kopf nach unten. Selbst sein Knot drang in sie ein und Nick kam mit einem lauten Schrei. Judy schloss ihre Augen und f hlte es ihre Kehle herunterlaufen. [Judy (in Gedanken)] so... viel... Nick lie sich auf das Bett fallen, doch es floss weiter aus ihm heraus. Sie rieb mit ihrer Zunge weiter an seinem Glied, damit auch wirklich alles aus ihm heraus kam. Als Nick keinen Tropfen mehr f r sie hatte, dr ckte sie einmal stark an seiner H fte und sein Knot, zusammen mit seinem Glied plopte aus ihr heraus. Sofort atmete sie tiefe Z ge ein. [Judy (tief atmend)] Das n chste mal... warnst du mich vor... Nick sah zu ihr und beide l chelten sich an. [Judy (normal)] Du schmeckst lecker. Ein wunder, dass wir euch nicht essen. Er lehnte sich zu ihr vor und umarmte sie. [Judy (l chelnd)] Bereit f r Runde 2? Er nickte l chelnd. [Nick (leise)] Aber dieses mal... Er packte sie und legte sie auf den R cken. [Nick (l chelnd)] F hre ich. Judy war berrascht, doch lie ihn die Kontrolle bernehmen. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Nick ging in Position und als er bereit war, stoppte er kurz. [Nick (leise u. l chelnd)] Bereit? Judy l chelte und nickte. Sein Glied drang langsam in Judy ein, welche anfing zu st hnen. Unaufhaltsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg, immer tiefer und tiefer in sie hinein. An seinem Knot angekommen, begann er sich vor und zur ck zu bewegen. [Judy (st hnend)] Oh Gott Nick... Sachte... Er wurde ein wenig langsamer, um sie zu schonen. Er biss ihr z rtlich in die Schulter und Judy streichelte seinen Kopf. [Judy (l chelnd)] Du bist so... gut zu mir... Nick l chelte auch und begann, wieder ein wenig schneller zu werden. Pl tzlich dr ckte Judy ihn auf seinen R cken und sie bernahm das Ruder. Es geh rte f r sie berwindung dazu, so pl tzlich die Kontrolle ansich zu rei en. Sie begann, sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Nick hielt dabei ihre H fte fest und bewegte seine dabei langsam mit. Pl tzlich kam Nick aus dem Rhythmus und Judy bewegte sich zu kraftvoll. Nicks Knot ploppte einen Moment lang in sie hinein und dann wieder heraus. [Judy (st hnend)] AAAH! NICK! Vorsichtig... Auch f r ihn war es nicht wirklich angenehm. Er beschloss, sie komplett alleine machen zu lassen, um ihr nicht weh zutun. Judy machte weiter. Immer wieder bewegte sie sich auf und ab, bis Nick nicht mehr konnte. [Nick (st hnend)] Judy... Ich... ich... Mit der einen Hand griff er nach ihrer Hand und mit der anderen dr ckte er sie kr ftig nach unten und sein Knot ploppte in sie hinein. Beide schrien laut auf und Judy hielt Nicks Hand so fest sie konnte. Das einzige, was man daraufhin h ren konnte, war das atmen von Nick und Judy. Sie sahen sich weiter an, w hrend alles in Judy hineinfloss. Pl tzlich viel sie auf seinen Bauch. [Nick (leise)] G... Gehts dir gut... Judy nickte langsam. Nick kam mehr als gew hnlich und es war ein komisches Gef hl, so viel von ihm gleichzeitig in sich drin zu haben. Nick griff langsam nach ihrer H fte um sie von seinem Glied zu befreien, doch Judy hielt ihn auf. Ledeglich ein Kopfsch tteln brachte sie zustande. Sie konnte nicht reden. Sie hielt immernoch Nicks Hand. Dieser fing an, ihr mit der anderen Hand ber den Kopf zu streicheln. [Nick (leise)] N... Nacht M hrchen... Ich liebe dich... Judy l chelte ihn an. [Judy (schwach)] Ich... dich... auch... Sie beschloss, neben ihm schlafen zu wollen. Sie dr ckte einmal fest an Nicks H fte und sein Knot ploppte aus ihr heraus. Nick zuckte kurz zusammen und als sie nach oben auf ihn zu krabbelte, verlie auch sein restliches Glied ihren K rper. Judy stoppte, als sie auf Augenh he waren und kuschelte sich an ihn heran. Nick beugte sich ein wenig und umschloss sie sanft mit seinen Armen. Beide schlossen die Augen und schliefen ein.  
Der n chste morgen.  
Sie wurden sehr unsanft aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Helikopter flogen immer wieder ber ihren Stadtteil. Nick stand auf und zog die Jalousinen nach oben. Er sah nach drau en. Viele Leute waren auf den Stra en und bewegten sich in eine richtung. [Nick (verwirrt)] Irgendetwas ist passiert. Zieh dir Sachen an und komm mit. Judy war ebenso verwirrt wie Nick. Sie zogen sich beide Klamotten an und gingen aus dem Haus. Sie folgten der Menge. Nach einer weile erreichten sie das Ziel. Ein gigantischer Zaun versperrte den Weg nach drau en. Und dahinter noch einer. Und noch einer. 3 Z une hintereinander versperrten den Weg. Sogar ein Wachturm war aufgebaut worden. [Nick (leise)] Was ist denn hier los? Hinter den Z unen standen Soldaten, welche die Menge beobachteten. Einer von ihnen Sprach etwas in ein Funkger t. Ein Helikopter landete auf dem Dach eines Hauses und eine wichtig aussehende Person stieg aus. Sie hatte ein Funkger t in der einen und einem Lautsprecher in der anderen. Der Hase nahm den Lautsprecher hoch und hielt ihn sich an den Mund. [Hase (laut)] ACHTUNG AUCHTUNG! ICH BITTE UM AUFMERKSAMKEIT! Die Menge drehte sich zu ihm um. [Hase (laut)] SIE BEFINDEN SICH IN QUARANT NE UND ES IST IHNEN NICHT ERLAUBT, DEN EINGEZ UNTEN BEREICH ZU LASSEN! Gemurmel verbreitete sich in der Menge, gefolgt von Verunsicherung. Die Stimmung drohte zu kippen. [Hase (laut)] ICH BITTE SIE, RUHE ZU BEWAHREN! [Person aus der Menge (laut)] WAS MEINEN SIE MIT QUARANT NE?! [Hase (laut)] ES GIBT DEN VERDACHT AUF EINEN VIRUS! ER IST NOCH UNBEST TIGT ABER TROTZDEM WILL DIE REGIERUNG NICHTS RISKIEREN! Nick dachte kurz nach. Welcher Virus kann so gef hrlich sein, dass der blo e Verdacht solche ma nahmen mit sich zog. Er nahm Judys Hand. [Nick (ruhig)] Komm. Wir sind hier nicht sicher. Los. Sie nickte und sie trennten sich von der Gruppe. Auf dem Weg heim sahen sie noch einmal zu der Ansammlung von Tieren zur ck. Die anwesenden wirkten aufgebracht und es drohte zu eskalieren. [Nick (nerv s)] Schneller. Komm. Sie liefen schneller. Immer weiter von der Menge weg. In ihrem Apartment angekommen, verbarrikadierten sie die T r. [Nick (nerv s)] Haben wir irgendwelche Waffen im Haus? Judy sch ttelte den Kopf. [Judy (nerv s)] Nein... Nicht das ich w sste... [Nick (leise)] Verdammt. Hol Messer. Und sieh nach, ob wir irgendwelche Vorr te haben. Sie suchten gemeinsam alles nach essen und potenziellen Waffen ab. [Nick (nachdenklich)] Ok. Wir haben Messer und genug Vorr te, um die Woche zu berstehen. Das reicht nicht... Was haben wir an Rucks cken? [Judy (angespannt)] Nur einen relativ kleinen. [Nick (nerv s)] Gib ihn mir. Ich geh raus und hole uns Vorr te. [Judy (angespannt)] NEIN! Du gehst da nicht raus! Vieleicht ist die Quarant ne auch bald vorbei. Nick hockte sich hin, um mit ihr auf Augenh he zu sein. [Nick (ruhig)] M hrchen. Das ist keine normale Quarant ne. Die haben hier 3 schichten Z une aufgebaut, einen Wachturm aufgestellt und das Gebiet ist stark bewacht. Was auch immer hier vorgeht, es ist ernst. Wir m ssen uns auf das schlimmste gefasst machen. Wir brauchen essen und Wasser. Gib mir das Messer und den Rucksack. Sie nickte langsam und gab ihm Messer und Rucksack. [Judy ( ngstlich)] versprich mir, dass du wieder zur ck kommst... Er l chelte und patschte ihr auf den Kopf. [Nick (l chelnd)] Nat rlich. Du kannst doch nicht ohne mich. Er wurde ernst. [Nick (ruhig)] Egal was passiert. ffne nur diese T r, wenn ich davor bin. Verstanden? Judy nickte. Sie schoben den Schrank, den sie vor die T r gestellt hatten weg und Nick ffnete die T r. Sie umarmten sich. [Nick (leise)] Ich bin bald zur ck. Denk dran. ffne. Nicht. Diese. T r. Sie nickte wieder. Er k sste sie noch auf die Stirn und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Er ffnete die Haust r und ging vorsichtig hinaus. Es waren immernoch ein Paar Personen auf den Stra en und er bewegte sich z gig aber vorsichtig. Es wurde noch nicht gepl ndert. Keiner wusste, wie lange sie noch in der Quarant ne verweilen m ssten. Die Stimmung war angespannt. Er nutzte die gelegenheit, um potenzielle Fluchtrouten zu suchen. Er sah einen Laden. Nick ging hinein. [Nick (vorsichtig)] Hallo? Niemand war da. Der Laden war fast leer. Er nahm mit, was er finden konnte. Ein wenig zu essen und ein paar Wasserflaschen. Er wollte schon gehen, als er von einem nebenraum ein Winseln vernahm. [Nick (vorsichtig)] Hallo? Er ffnete vorsichtig die T r. Mit dem Messer in der Hand sah er vorsichtig in den Raum. Ein Wiesel mit einer tiefen Stichwunde sa angelehnt an einer K hltruhe. Er hatte einen kleinen Revolver in der Hand und richtete ihn auf Nick. [Nick (leis)] Ist schon gut. Ich werde ihnen nichts tun. Er zeigte ihm, dass er sein Messer vorsichtig auf den Boden legte, woraufhin das Wiesel ebenfalls den Revolver auf den Boden fallen lie . Er sah an die Decke. [Wiesel (schluchzend)] Oh Gott. Ich werde hier drin sterben. Er blutete stark. Sollte wirklich ein Virus ausgebrochen sein, durfte er nicht in Kontakt mit seinem Blut kommen. Nick n herte sich langsam. [Nick (leise)] Was ist hier passiert? [Wiesel (schluchzend)] Da waren... ein Paar Typen. Die haben den kompletten Laden auseinander genommen. Als ich versuchte...sie aufzuhalten haben die mir ein Messer in den Bauch gejagt... Oh Gott das tut weh. Nick hockte sich hin. [Wiesel (schluchzend)] Hey Fuchs... Kannst du mir einen gefallen tun, und dem ganzen hier ein ende bereiten? Ich bersteh das sowieso nicht und... ich kann dir auch sagen, wo ich die Notfallrationen versteckt hab... Sie sind hinter der Gefriertruhe hier... Nur bitte... Mach es schnell... Er nicke. Nick schaute sich um. Auf einem Regal lagen Handschuhe in seiner Gr e. Er zog sie sich an und richtete das Messer auf die Brust des Wiesels. [Nick (leise)] Wem willst du deine letzten Worte richten? Das Wiesel l chelte. [Wiesel (l chelnd)] Ihnen... Danke... Er schloss die Augen und stach einmal zu. Das Wiesel war sofort Tot. Nick atmete tief durch. Er zog das Messer heraus und wischte es mit einem Tuch ab. Er legte das Wiesel vorsichtig auf die Gefriertruhe und schob sie beiseite. Das Wiesel hatte nicht gelogen. Nicht gerade wenig sehr haltbare Nahrung und Wasser waren in einem Loch in der Wand versteckt. Er hatte sich einiges beiseite gelegt. Er nahm alles, was er finden konnte und packte es in seinen Rucksack. Nick verlie den Laden. Jetzt musste er vorsichtiger sein, als ohnehin schon. Er kam an einem Sportgesch ft vorbei. Ebenfalls leer. Er packte sich noch Stichfeste Kleider f r sich und Judy und f r sich und sie gro e Rucks cke ein. Z gig ging er die Stra e entlang auf dem Weg nach hause. Er hatte das Messer fest in der Hand. Nick ffnete schnell die Haust r und st rmte den Flur entlang bis er an ihrer Wohnungst r angekommen war. Er klopfte 3 mal. [Nick (ruhig)] Judy... Ich bin es. Mach auf. Judy ffnete sofort die T r und umarmte Nick. [Nick (leise)] Schnell rein. Sie verschwanden in der Wohnung und beide schoben wieder den Schrank vor die T r. Nick atmete durch und Judy umarmte ihn wieder. [Judy (erleichtert)] Ist alles ok? Bist du verletzt? Was ist da drau en los? Alles ist so ruhig. [Nick (l chelnd)] Ruhig langsam. Alles ist gut. Ich habe ein Paar Vorr te mit denen wir einige Zeit lang auskommen m ssten. Und hier. Er gab ihr die Kleidung und ihren Rucksack. [Nick (ruhig)] Die Kleidung ist Stichfest. [Judy (erleichtert)] Danke. Alles in Ordnung? Nick umarmte sie wieder. [Nick (leise)] Ja. Da war blo ... [Judy (ruhig)] Da war was? [Nick (ruhig)] Da war ein Wiesel. Halb tot mit ner Stichwunde im Bauch. Der h tte es sowieso nicht geschafft. Er hat mir erz hlt, wo er ein Paar Vorr te versteckt hat und ich hab ihm im Gegenzug lange Qualen abgenommen. Judy war schockiert. [Judy (schockiert)] Bist du denn des Wahnsinns? Was, wenn der Virus durch das Blut bertragen wird? [Nick (ruhig)] Ist schon ok. Ich hab Handschuhe getragen und die Klinge mit einem Tuch abgewischt. Ich hab extra darauf geachtet, dass ich nichts abbekomme. [Judy (besorgt)] Ich will trotzdem, dass du dich gr ndlich duschst. Vieleicht hast du trotzdem was abbekommen. Er nickte. Er ging ins Badezimmer und duschte sich gr ndlich. W hrenddessen schaute sie nach den Vorr ten. Sie hatten nun einiges mehr. Nick zog sich die Stichfeste Kleidung an und dar ber seine normale Kleidung und ging in die K che zu Judy. [Nick (normal)] Wieviel haben wir jetzt? [Judy (nachdenklich)] Wenn wir Rationieren und nicht viel essen ca. 1 Monat. Nick setzte sich. [Nick (ruhig)] Na das ist doch schonmal ein Anfang. Aber bleiben kann das definitiv nicht. Wir brauchen Waffen. Richtige Gewehre um uns zu Verteidigen. Wer weis, wer sp ter einmal dieses Haus hier pl ndern will... [Judy (ruhig)] Ist das nicht ein wenig Overkill? Ich meine... Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob das mit dem Virus berhaupt stimmt. [Nick (ruhig)] Die Zeichen sprechen aber daf r. Die L den werden schon gepl ndert. Nicht mehr lange und die kommen auch zu uns. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir etwas antuhen. [Judy (ruhig)] Wie sp t ist es? Nick sah auf die Uhr. [Nick (ruhig)] 18 Uhr. Es wird bald Dunkel. Verbarrikadiere die T r. Sie verbarrikadierten gemeinsam die T r und a en jeweils eine Konserve zum Abendbrot und legten sich ins Bett. Nick deckte sich und sie zu und sie umarmten sich. Ab und zu drang Scheinwerferlicht durch die Jalousinen in das Zimmer. [Nick (leise)] Ob es eine Ausgangssperre gibt? Judy kuschelte sich n her an ihn heran. Sie hatte Angst. [Judy ( ngstlich)] Was, wenn wirklich ein Virus ausgebrochen ist? Wie sollen wir wissen, was die Symptome sind? Vieleicht haben wir ihn ja schon l ngst und wissen es nicht? Nick umarmte sie fest. [Nick (leise)] Ist schon gut. W rden wir irgendwas haben, w ssten wir es. Irgendwie wird sich das schon Zeigen. Wir d rfen jetzt einfach nicht unvorsichtig werden.  
Als ich drau en war, habe ich eine Lagerhalle gesehen, die mit Symbolen bespr ht war. Ich kenne diese Symbole. Die Lagerhalle geh rt zu einer Gang. Ich habe mich beim ZPD mit ihr befasst. Morgen werde ich dort hingehen und sie Fragen, ob ich ihnen Waffen abkaufen kann. [Judy ( ngstlich)] Sei einfach vorsichtig. Wer wei , wie gef hrlich die sind. [Nick (leise)] Ich. Sehr gef hrlich. Ich muss mich einfach ruhig und respektvoll verhalten. Ich bekomme das schon hin. Nick umarmte sie. Sie f hlte sich bei ihm sicher. Pl tzlich h rten sie Schritte vom Hausflur. Nick stand sofort auf. [Nick (fl sternd)] Bleib. Hier. Er nahm sich das Messer und verlie das Schlafzimmer. Nick h rte, wie T ren eingetreten wurden. Eine nach der anderen. Immer n her kommend. Sie waren bei ihrer T r angekommen. Es rummste mehrmals. Die T r w rde nicht lange halten. Der Schrank gab langsam nach und verschob sich langsam nach hinten. Er dr ckte ihn zur T r und hielt beides so stark er nur konnte zu. Die Pl nderer gaben auf und gingen zur n chsten. Er atmete tief durch und ging zur ck ins Schlafzimmer. Judy sah sehr ver ngstigt aus. [Nick (fl sternd)] Alles in Ordnung. Sie umarmte ihn und sie legten sich wieder ins Bett. Pl tzlich h rten sie wieder das Rumpeln an der T r. Diesesmal gab sie nach und sie kamen in ihr Apartment. Judy hatte Angst und Nick zog sie hinter sich. [Nick (fl sternd)] Egal was passiert. Du bleibst hinter mir. Er holte das Messer hervor und richtete es auf die T r. Schritte kamen n her. Pl tzlich erinnerte sich Nick an die Vorr te. [Nick (schnell u. leise)] Wo sind die Vorr te? [Judy (leise)] Noch auf dem K chentisch. Nick stand sofort auf und riss die T r auf. Egal was passierte, sie durften die Vorr te nicht verlieren. Die K che war rechts vom Schlafzimmer und der Eingang links. Er sah zum Eingang. 2 Tiger standen dort und suchten alles ab. Judy stand hinter Nick, welcher sich sch tzend vor ihr Aufbaute. Er richtete das Messer auf die Tiger. [Nick (selbstsicher)] KEINE BEWEGUNG! Die Tiger erschraken. Sie waren h chstens 19 Jahre alt. [Nick (selbstsicher)] WAS WOLLT IHR HIER?! Die Tiger nahmen die H nde hoch und der linke fing an zu reden. [linker Tiger (respektvoll)] Wir suchen nach Vorr ten. Irgendetwas zu Essen. Wir dachten, das Geb ude w hre leer. [Nick (selbstsicher)] Ja. Falsch gedacht. Raus hier! Die beiden Tiger verlie en das Apartment. [rechter Tiger (respektvoll)] Sir. Es tut uns leid, dass wir bei ihnen eingebrochen sind aber wir haben Hunger. Wir haben nichts zu essen. Haben sie etwas, was sie uns geben k nnten? Nick sah zu Judy her ber. [Nick (leise)] Hol 2 Konserven. Judy ging z gig in die K che. [rechter Tiger (dankbar)] Danke Sir. Tut uns leid wegen der T r. [Nick (normal)] Macht nichts. Habt ihr wenigstens eine in der Umgebung ganz gelassen? [rechter Tiger (respektvoll)] Ja. Wir waren noch nicht berall. Judy kam wieder und gab Nick die Konserven. [Nick (normal)] Hier. Und jetzt verschwindet. Er gab ihnen die B chsen. [rechter Tiger (dankbar)] Danke Sir. Eine sch ne Nacht noch. Sie verlie en das Geb ude. [Nick (leise)] Gl ck gehabt. Er atmete tief durch und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. [Judy (einsichtig)] Du hast Recht. Wir brauchen Waffen. Ich werde morgen mitkommen. [Nick (normal)] Nein! Du kommst nicht mit. Das ist viel zu gef hrlich. Du bleibst hier und bewachst die Vorr te. Das Messer lasse ich hier. Ich brauche es sowieso nicht. Judy nickte und sie gingen wieder ins Bett. Zuvor hatten sie den Schrank wieder an seine Position verr ckt. [Nick (leise)] Ich schlage vor, dass wir abwechselnd schlafen. Einer bewacht die T r und wenn es ihm zuviel wird, wird gewechselt. Judy sch ttelte den Kopf. [Judy (leise)] Nein. Wir schlafen gemeinsam. Der Schrank wird halten. Es braucht schon 2 Tiger, um ihn zu berwinden. Er nickte und deckte sich und sie zu. Er atmete tiefe, ruhige Z ge. Judy f hlte sich besch tzt. Sie umarmten einander und schliefen ein.  
Der n chste Morgen.  
Nick wurde wach. Er streckte sich und stand auf. Er r ttelte vorsichtig an Judys Schulter. [Nick (leise)] Aufwachen. Sie wurde langsam wach. Nick schaute pr fend aus dem Fenster. Alles war leer. Niemand war auf den Stra en und es war still. [Nick (beunruhigt)] Es ist zu ruhig da drau en. Wo sind die ganzen Leute? [Judy (ruhig)] Vieleicht haben sie sich aus Angst verkrochen. Nick sch ttelte den Kopf. [Nick (normal)] Nein. Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Irgenwas stimmt nicht. Egal. Er ging vom Fenster weg. [Nick (normal)] Ich werde noch die T r austauschen. Gibst du mir bitte das Messer? Es lag noch auf Nicks Couch. Sie holte es f r ihn und er ging aus dem Apartment. 2 T ren im Gang waren noch ganz. Er ging zu der ersten und versuchte sie zu ffnen. Verschlossen. Nick dr ckte st rker doch sie r hrte sich nicht. Er ging zur zweiten. Sie ging ohne probleme auf. Nick trat in das Apartment. Es war leer. Er hebelte die T r aus und ersetzte ihre kaputte. [Nick (ruhig)] Ich mache mich auf den Weg. Hier. Nimm das Messer. Er gab ihr das Messer. [Nick (ruhig)] Denk dran. Lass keinen Rein. Sie nickte und sie umarmten sich lange. [Nick (leise)] Alles wird gut. Ich pass schon auf mich auf. [Judy (leise)] Komm bald zur ck. Er nickte und lief, zusammen mit seinem Rucksack und der Stichfesten Kleidung los. Es war tats chlich viel zu ruhig. Die Stra en waren komplett leer. Das einzigen Ger usche die zu h ren waren, waren die Schritte von Nick. Er sah ab und zu zu den Geb uden. Oftmals wurden Vorh nge zugezogen, sobald Nick versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Vieleicht hatte Judy recht. Er kam an der Lagerhalle an. Nick betrachtete sie kurz. Tats chlich gr er, als er dachte. Er sah vor sich die gro e Metallt r auf welcher Betreten nur f r Lebensm de stand. Er zuckte mit den Schulter und ffnete sie. Nick sah sich um. Viele gro e Holzkisten waren in der gro en Halle verteilt. Mehrere B ren trugen weitere, etwas kleinere herum. [Nick (laut)] Seit ihr die Bearclaws? Die B ren drehten sich zu ihm um. [B r (aggressiv)] Wer will das Wissen? Nick l chelte vorsichtig. [Nick (l chelnd)] Wie unh flich von mir. Meine Name ist Nicholas Wilde. Ich m chten euren Boss sprechen. [B r (aggressiv)] Eins nach dem anderen Jungchen. Geh und check ihn durch. Der andere B r neben ihm durchsuchte Nick nach Waffen. [anderer B r (rufend)] Er ist sauber! [B r (rufend)] BOSS! DA WILL JEMAND ZU IHNEN! Ein B r in auffeligen Klamotten trat hervor. Es war offensichtlich, wer der Chef war. [Boss (aggressiv)] Wer bist du und was willst du hier? Hast du das Schild nicht gelesen? Nick n herte sich langsam und vorsichtig. [Nick (respektvoll)] Mein Name ist Nicholas Wilde und ja, ich habe das Schild gelesen. Hier ist nunmal der einzige und sicherste mir bekannte Ort, wo ich finden kann, wonach ich suche. Der Boss lachte laut. [Boss (lachend)] Sicher... Wundervoll... Was willst du. [Nick (vorsichtig)] Waffen. [Boss (aggressiv)] Wir sind nicht die Wohlfahrt. [Nick (l chelnd)] Dachte ich mir. Ich kann Zahlen. Ich brauche nur einen Preis und ich komme wieder. Der B r l chelte. [Boss (l chelnd)] Du gef llst mir Fuchs. Was f r Waffen? [Nick (ebenfalls l chelnd)] Gewehre. 2 St ck. [B r (l chelnd)] Folge mir. Er f hrte ihn zu einer offenen Box und holte ein Gewehr in Nicks Gr e heraus. [B r (l chelnd)] M16A2. Schie t in Feuerst en und ist leicht zu Kontrollieren. Nick betrachtete sie kurz. [Nick (normal)] Nicht mein Stil. Was haben sie noch? Der B r holte eine andere Waffe hervor. [B r (normal)] Wie w hre es mit einer M4? F r die Stra en dieses Viertels gut geeignet. [Nick (normal)] Auch nicht. Ist das alles? Der B r dachte kurz nach und ging gemeinsam mit Nick zu einer weiteren Box. [B r (normal)] Wir h tten noch eine HK416 aber... Sie ist nicht wirklich f r diese langen und geraden Stra en gemacht. Die Zielgenauigkeit ist auf der Distanz miserabel. Nick dachte kurz nach. [Nick (normal)] Ich nehme sie. Und eine M4 auf Hasengr e. Der B r staunte nicht schlecht. [B r (staunend)] Es geht mich eigentlich nichts an aber... Warum auf Hasengr e? Nick l chelte [Nick (l chelnd)] Sie haben Recht. Es geht ihnen nichts an. Wieviel? [B r (normal)] 50 Konserven. [Nick (laut)] 50?! F R 2 WAFFEN?! [B r (l chelnd)] Jeweils. Nick dachte kurz nach. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er wusste nicht, wo er sonst Waffen herbekommen sollte. [Nick (normal)] Na gut. Ich komme morgen. Ich nehme an: Pro Magazin eine Konserve? Der B r nickte und begleitete ihn zum Ausgang. [B r (l chelnd)] Sicher, dass du die Bezahlung bis morgen zusammen bekommst? Nick wirkte nachdenklich. [Nick (nachdenklich)] Ich denke schon. Einen sch nen Tag noch. Sie sch ttelten sich die Hand und er verlie das Lagerhaus. [Nick (leise)] 50. Pro Waffe. Wahnsinn. Er ging nach nach hause. Auf dem Weg traf er nicht ein Tier. Das Viertel war wie ausgestorben. Er lief schneller und betrat das Geb ude. Er klopfte an ihre Apartment T r. [Nick (ruhig)] Ich bins. Mach auf. Judy machte auf und umarmte ihn. Sie gingen gemeinsam hinein. [Judy (ruhig)] Wie ist es gelaufen? [Nick (ruhig)] 50 Konserven pro Waffe. Judy war schockiert. [Judy (schockiert)] 50? [Nick (ruhig)] Wieviele haben wir? Judy dachte nach. [Judy (ruhig)] 60... Vieleicht 70. Aber du wirst doch nicht alle weggeben oder? [Nick (ruhig)] Wenns n tig ist... Ich werde auf jeden Fall nochmal raus m ssen und mehr suchen. [Judy (selbstsicher)] Ich komme mit. Nick sch ttelte den Kopf. [Nick (sie beruhigend)] Nein. Das ist zu gef hrlich. Was, wenn dir etwas passiert. [Judy (normal)] Du brauchst mich aber. Eine helfende suchende Hand kann nicht schaden. Nick sch ttelte wieder den Kopf. [Nick (normal)] Nein. Ich m chte das nicht. [Judy (ruhig)] Nick... Schau mich an. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. [Judy (ruhig)] Ich mache mir jedesmal gro e sorgen, wenn du weggehst. Ich kann dir helfen. Ich werde hier nicht weiter tatenlos rummsitzen w hrend du da drau en dein Leben riskierst. Ich komme mit. Nick atmete einmal laut aus. [Nick (mit den Augen rollend)] Na gut. Aber du bleibst da drau en hinter mir. Judy l chelte. [Judy (l chelnd)] Ja Sir. Judy zog sich ihre stichfesten Klamotten an und ging zu Nick. [Judy (aufgeregt)] Bin bereit. Er ffnete ihr die T r und sie gingen hinaus. Sie liefen den Flur entlang. [Nick (ruhig)] Wenn wir drau en sind, bewegen wir uns unauff llig. Wir halten uns zur ck. Riskiere nichts und bleib hinter mir. Judy nickte. Sie standen vor der Haust r. [Nick (ruhig)] Bereit? [Judy (aufgeregt)] Ja. Er ffnete ihr die T r und sie gingen hinaus. Sie sahen sich vorsichtig um. Wieder war niemand auf den Stra en. Es war still. [Nick (leise)] Komm. Sie gingen vorsichtig die Stra en entlang. Dann hielten sie an einem Laden. [Judy (leise)] Wollen wir ihn durchsuchen? Nick sch ttelte den Kopf. [Nick (leise)] Nein. Die L den sind immer das erste, was gepl ndert wird. Schau da. Er zeigte auf ein Geb ude. Ein Mehrfamilien Haus. [Nick (leise)] Dort sehen wir mal nach. Sie gingen zu der T r des Hauses. Nick ffnete die T r langsam und sie gingen sehr vorsichtig hinein. [Nick (fl sternd)] Pass auf Fallen auf. Sie sahen sich vorsichtig um. Nick zeigte auf eine T r des langen Flures. [Nick (leise)] Dort als erstes. Sie stellten sich an die T r. [Nick (leise)] Egal was ist. Bleib hinter mir, bis ich dir etwas anderes sage. Sie nickte und Nick griff nach der T rklinke. Er dr ckte sie herunter, doch es war verschlossen. [Nick (leise)] Das ist gut. Dann war hier noch keiner. Geh mal kurz weg. Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg und Nick nahm ein wenig anlauf. Er holte das Messer heraus und warf sich mit der Schulter voran gegen die T r. Sie hielt stand und er hielt sich die Schulter. [Judy (besorgt)] Geht es dir gut? Nick stand auf. [Nick (w tend)] DRECKSTEIL! Er trat einmal mit voller Wucht gegen die T r, welche aufsprang. Nick schnaufte und atmete daraufhin tiefe Z ge, um sich zu beruhigen. [Nick (leise)] Bleib hinter mir. Sie gingen in das Apartment und sahen sich um. Es war sehr Dunkel, da die Jalousinen heruntergezogen waren, doch durch einen Spalt drang etwas Licht hinein und erf llte den Raum mit ein wenig Helligkeit. Der Raum war normal eingerichtet. Ein Teppich auf welchem eine Couch und ein Sessel standen war ausgebreitet und daneben war ein Regal mit ein paar B chern. Sie sahen weiter. Sie gingen von Raum zu Raum und suchten alles ab. Nick ging zu einer geschlossenen T r und ffnete sie. Er sah ein Bett, einen Schrank und eine Pflanze. Auf dem Bett sa eine Person und umarmte sch tzend ein Kind. Die Otterdame richtete ngstlich eine Waffe auf Nick. Ihre Pfote zitterte. Die Angst war ihr ins Gesicht geschnitten. Sie dr ckte das Kind fest ansich. [Nick (ruhig)] Ist schon gut. Wir werden ihnen nichts tun. Er legte das Messer langsam auf den Boden und lie es mit seinem Fu an das Bett rutschen. Daraufhin hob er die H nde. Judy trat zu ihm. [Judy (verwundert)] Was ist denn lo... Sie stoppte als sie in den Raum sah, und die Otterdame erblickte. [Nick (fl sternd)] Nimm einfach die H nde hoch und bete, dass sie nichts dummes macht. Sie nahm die H nde hoch. [Nick (ruhig)] Ich bitte sie. Wir sind jetzt unbewaffnet. Nehmen sie bitte die Waffe runter. Wir werden ihnen oder ihrer Tochter nichts tun. Die Frau hielt die Waffe zitternd weiter auf sie und Nick machte einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu. [Otterdame (laut)] BLEIBEN SIE WEG! Nick machte sofort den Schritt r ckg ngig und stellte sich wieder zu Judy. [Otterdame (laut)] VERSCHWINDEN SIE! [Nick (nerv s)] Ok. Komm Judy. Die Otterdame stand auf und hielt Nick die Waffe an den R cken und sie gingen langsam auf die Haust r zu. Nick gab Judy vorsichtig Handzeichen. [Nick (in Gedanken)] 3 2 1 los! Er duckte sich und Judy schlug der Dame die Waffe aus der Hand. Nick hielt sie daraufhin fest. [Otterdame (laut)] AAH! LASST...  
MICH! [Nick (ruhig)] Verdammt nochmal seien sie ruhig sonst locken sie noch mehr Leute an. Wir werden weder ihnen noch ihrer Tochter etwas tun. Sie wehrte sich gegen Nick doch dieser war einfach zu gro f r sie. [Nick (ruhig)] Judy. Hol die Waffe und sichere sie. Judy nahm die Pistole auf, entnahm das Magazin und lie die Kugel im Lauf herrausfallen. Sie steckte die Kugel ins Magazin und lie es zusammen mit der Waffe in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden. [Nick (ruhig)] Zur ck ins Schlafzimmer zu ihrer Tochter. Sie gingen zur ck in das Schlafzimmer und an der T rschwelle lie er von der Frau ab, welche sofort zu ihrer Tochter ging und sie wieder sch tzend in den Arm nahm. [Nick (ruhig)] Vor der Quarant ne waren wir Polizisten. Die Frau schaute sie ungl ubig an. [Otterdame (leise)] Sind... Sind sie nicht Judy Hopps? Die Ber hmte Polizistin? Der erste Hase beim ZPD? [Judy (ruhig)] J...Ja. Sie kennen mich? [Otterdame (ruhig)] Ganz Zoomania kennt sie. Sie sind eine Legende... Ich... Ich bitte sie trotzdem, meine Wohnung zu verlassen. Wir haben nichts, was sie brauchen k nnten. [Nick (ruhig)] Haben sie Konserven? Wir suchen nur nach denen. [Otterdame (ruhig)] N-Nein. [Nick (leise)] Such die K che ab. Judy entfernte sich und suchte die K che ab, w hrend Nick die Otterdame im Blick beh lt. [Judy (rufend)] Hab was gefunden. Er ging zu ihr. Sie holte 10 Konserven aus einem Versteck hervor. Die Otterdame kam nun auch und stellte sich vor die Konserven. [Otterdame (flehend)] BITTE! Lassen sie uns die Konserven! [Nick (ruhig)] Wir brauchen nicht viel. Geben sie uns 3. Die Otterdame schwieg kurz. [Otterdame (flehend)] Nur, wenn sie dann gehen und nie wieder kommen. Judy nickte und sie gab ihnen langsam die Konserven. Nick packte sie in seinen Rucksack. [Nick (ruhig)] Komm. Er und Judy gingen zur Wohnungst r. [Nick (ruhig)] Gib ihr die Waffe zur ck. [Judy (ungl ubig)] Wieso? [Nick (ruhig)] Sie will nur ihre Tochter verteidigen. Gib sie ihr schon. Sie nickte und lud die Waffe. Die Otterdame stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Judy lie die Waffe auf dem Boden zu ihr hin schlittern. Sie drehte sich wieder um und sie gingen aus dem Apartment. [Otterdame (rufend)] WARTEN SIE! Sie kam mit dem Messer in der Hand zur ck. [Otterdame (ruhig)] Das haben sie vergessen. Nick nahm das Messer dankend an. Sie gingen weiter. [Nick (leise)] Ab zum n chsten. Sie suchten jedes Apartment ab. Immer mit mal mehr, mal weniger Erfolg. Sie kamen an der letzten Wohnung an. [Nick (leise)] Das ist die letzte. Wir brauchen nur noch eine. Hoffen wir, dass sie hier ist. Sie nickte und Nick versuchte die T r zu ffnen. machte ihm Platz und Nick trat die T r auf. Nick ging mit dem Messer in der Hand hinein. Es war dunkel. Sehr dunkel. Nick konnte zwar perfekt sehen, aber Judy nicht. Das einzige Licht was in den Raum viel, war das aus dem Gang. Nick sah sich um. Ein Apartment, wie jedes andere. [Nick (leise)] Es ist so aufgebaut, wie die anderen. Du m sstest den Aufbau kennen. Er hielt Judys Hand und sie gingen vorsichtig in die K che. [Nick (leise)] Such alles ab. Ich sichere das Apartment. Sie nickte und fing an, die Schrankt ren zu ffnen und den Inhalt abzutasten. Nick schaute sich um. Das Apartment war leer. Er kam am Schlafzimmer an und versuchte, die T r zu ffnen. Sie war abgeschlossen. Pl tzlich war ein lautes Donnern zu h ren. Etwas war gegen die Schlafzimmert r gesprungen. Nick erschreckte sich zu Tode und daraufhin war nur ein wildes Kratzen von der anderen Seite zu h ren. [Nick (erschrocken)] Gott sei Dank bist du abgeschlossen. [Judy (beunruhigt)] NICK?! WAS IST LOS?! [Nick (rufend)] Mir gehts gut. Alles ok. Er ging zu ihr. [Nick (ruhig)] Alles ok. Such weiter. [Judy (ruhig)] Hab schon. Eine Konserve hab ich gefunden. [Nick (gl cklich)] Gut. Dann haben wir jetzt alle. Schnell weg hier. Er packte die Konserve in seine Tasche und sie verlie en schnell das Geb ude. Sie gingen auch Z gig nach hause. Die T r war immernoch zu und ihr Apartment weiterhin sicher. Sie gingen hinein und Verbarrikadierten die T r. Nick atmete durch. Sie gingen in die K che und f gten all ihre gefundenen Konserven hinzu. Judy z hlte nach. [Judy (ruhig)] 70. Es sind 70. Nick l chelte. [Nick (l chelnd)] Na das geht ja. Morgen gehe ich dann zu den B ren und hol uns die Waffen. Es ist sp t. Komm, wir gehen ins Bett. Judy folgte ihm ins Bett. Sie zogen sich die Klamotten aus und legten sich in ihr Bett. [Nick (leise)] Ah. Das tut gut. Sie l chelten und umarmten sich fest. [Nick (leise)] Zum Gl ck hat in dem Apartment die T r standgehalten. Wer wei , was auf mich zugesprungen w re. [Judy (leise)] Was war da eigentlich los? [Nick (leise)] Nicht viel. Ich hab versucht die T r zu ffnen und irgendwas ist von der anderen Seite dagegen gesprungen. Kratzen hab ich auch geh rt. Judy wirkte nachdenklich. [Judy (leise)] Das kommt mir bekannt vor. Vieleicht war er ja Infiziert. Es k nnte sein, dass der Virus einen in einen Wilden verwandelt. Wie damals beim Nachtk nige Fall. [Nick (leise)] Das kann sein. Aber das ist jetzt egal. Machen wir uns dar ber nun keine Gedanken. Judy umarmte ihn fester. [Judy (leise)] Wenn das stimmt, ist das rausgehen sehr gef hrlich. Sei vorsichtig. Er nickte. Sie k ssten sich und ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander. Nick umschloss Judys linke Hand fest. Sie legte sich auf den R cken und Nick leckte ihren K rper herunter. Er leckte ihr ber ihre Br ste und dann ihren Bauch hinab. [Judy (leise)] Nick s... sei vorsichtig. Sie spreizte ihre Beine ein wenig, um Nick mehr Raum zu geben. [Judy (leise)] Oh Gott. Nick... Er bewegte seine Zunge auf und ab. Nick stoppte kurz und seine Zunge drang dann langsam in sie ein. [Judy (st hnend)] N... Nick... Sie drang tiefer in sie ein. Unaufh rlich bahnte sich seine Zunge ihren Weg immer tiefer in Judy hinein. [Judy (st hnend)] Oh Gott... Nick... Das ist... Wundervoll... Er stoppte und fing an, seine Zunge hin und her zu Bewegen. [Judy (laut st hnend)] AH! NICK! GENAU DA! Nick schloss seine Augen. So schmeckte also Judy. [Judy (st hnend)] NICK! ICH... OH GOTT! Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein Kopffell. Sie hielt es so fest sie konnte. [Judy (laut)] NICK! AAAAAH! Sie schrie laut und lie sich daraufhin auf das Bett fallen. Nick zog seine Zunge aus ihr heraus und betrachtete die keuchende Judy. Er l chelte und legte sich zu ihr. [Judy (keuchend)] Nick... Das war... [Nick (ruhig)] Worte k nnen das nicht beschreiben. Komm erstmal zu Kr ften. Sie l chelte, dr ckte Nick daraufhin auf den R cken und legte sich auf ihn. Weiter leicht keuchend krabbelte sie langsam R ckw rts Nick hinab. Sie richtete sich auf und ging in Position ber Nicks Glied. [Judy (leise)] N... Nick. Wenn ich nicht mehr weiter kann, musst du mich weiter runterdr cken ok? Ich kann das vieleicht nicht von selbst. Er nickte und sie lie sich langsam hinab. Sie schloss ihre Augen und f hlte Nicks Glied, wie er langsam in sie eindrang. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und ffnete ihren Mund. Auf halbem Weg, konnte sie nicht mehr. [Judy (leise st hnend)] Nick... Er nickte, hielt ihre Schenkel und dr ckte sie langsam nach unten. Sie schrie laut auf. Nick war nun in ihrem tiefsten Bereich angekommen. Doch sein Knot war noch nicht in ihr. Er stoppte, da Judy seine Hand hielt. [Judy (leise)] Wenn... Du kommst... Benutze ruhig den Knot. Ich halte das aus. [Nick (leise)] A... Aber... Sofort lehnte sie sich vor doch als ein Teil von Nicks Glied aus ihr herausflutschte, brach sie fast zusammen, doch konnte sich noch halten. Sie hielt schwach Nicks Mund zu. [Judy (leise)] K... kein aber... Tu es f r... mich... Er schloss seine Augen und nickte. Sie ging wieder in Position und lie sich wieder ein wenig herunterfallen. An seinem Knot angekommen, musste sie einmal kurz die Augen zukneifen. Sie atmete tiefe Z ge. [Nick (leise)] Sicher, dass du das schaffst? Judy nickte schwach. [Nick (leise)] Ok. Er bewegte langsam seine H ften auf und ab. Judys Mund ffnete sich weit und sie st hnte laut. Judy bewegte sich leicht mit. Sie st tzte sich auf Nicks Brustkorb. Sie fing an zu l cheln. [Judy (st hnend)] Mir f llt gerade ein... Dass ich das... schon seitdem wir uns kennen... machen wollte... Nick l chelte ebenfalls, richtete sich auf und umarmte sie. Dabei dr ckte er sie weiter auf und ab. Sie k ssten sich und daraufhin biss Nick ihr sanft in den Nacken. [Judy (st hnend)] Oh Nick... Das... ist wundervoll... Sie fasste Nicks Ohren an und f hlte das weiche Fell dieser. Sie schlossen die Augen. Nick hielt sie fest und legte sie schnell auf den R cke. Er wurde schneller. Sie ffnete wieder st hnend ihren Mund. [Judy (st hnend)] NICK... Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Judy streichelte sanft seine Wange und schloss dann ihre Augen. [Judy (leise)] Ich... Ich komme Nick... Tu es... Er nickte, lehnte sich ber sie, dr ckte sie an ihren Schultern herunter und sein Glied tief in sie. Sein Knot ploppte in sie hinein. Als sein Knot in ihr verschwand, hielt er sie so fest er konnte und beide schrien laut auf. Als ihre Stimmen verstummten, umarmte Nick sie trotzdem weiter. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich und Nick legte sich neben sie, doch da sie durch den Knot immernoch fest aneinander hingen, wurde Judy auf Nicks Oberk rper geworfen. [Judy (schwach)] Ah! Vorsichtig. [Nick (leise)] Entschuldigung. Sie nickte schwach und hielt ihre Hand unter ihren Bauch. Nicks Glied hinterlie in ihr einen deutlichen Abdruck. Beide konnten die Umrisse seines Gliedes deutlich sehen. Judy f hlte, wie Nicks Glied in ihr im Takt seines Herzschlages pulsierte. [Judy (leise)] Das ist sicherlich nicht gut f r mich... Aber... Es ist mir egal. Ich will das it dir so oft machen, wie wir k nnen ok? Nick l chelte. [Nick (leise)] Wenn du meinst. Ich habe nichts dagegen. Sie l chelte ebenfalls. Sie bewegte ihre H fte leicht hin und her und sein Knot ploppte aus ihr heraus, was mit einem kleinen Aufschrei von ihr unterlegt wurde. Sie keuchte ein wenig und kroch dann langsam Nick hoch. Als Nicks Glied vollst ndig aus ihr herausrutschte, konnte sie nicht mehr weiter und brach zusammen. Nick umarmte sie und legte sie neben sich. Er zog die Decke ber sich und sie und sie kuschelten w hrend sie schliefen.  
Der n chste Morgen Judy wurde wach. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Nick schlief noch. Sie wurde noch immer von Nick umarmt. Pl tzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie dr ckte Nick vorsichtig auf seinen R cken und legte sich auf ihn. Sie drehte sich um und kroch ihn herunter. Sie leckte ein wenig an Nicks Glied herum, jedoch so, dass er nicht aufwachen w rde. Er fing an, leise zu st hnen und Precum tropfte aus seinem Glied. Sie ffnete ihren Mund weit und lie Nicks Glied hinein gleiten. Sie schloss ihre Augen und bewegte ihren Kopf auf und ab. Nicks Glied fing an zu pulsieren. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag f hlen. Sie umschloss ihn sanft mit ihren Pfoten und bewegte sie auf und ab. Mehr Precum tropfte aus ihm heraus und sein Glied fing an zu zucken. Sie ffnete ihrem Mund weiter und lie seinen Knot in ihr verschwinden. [Nick (sehr leise)] hnn... Nicks Glied pulsierte stark in ihrem Hals, w hrend sie es sie herunterlaufen f hlte. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gef hl. Nick erhob leicht seinen Kopf und schaute sie an. [Nick (verschlafen u. leise)] W... Was zur... Judy... Sie ffnete langsam die Augen und nahm Nicks Glied aus ihrem Mund heraus. Sie wischte sich den Mund ab und l chelte. [Judy (l chelnd)] Morgen. Er lie seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen fallen und Judy krabbelte ihn hoch. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und er umschloss sie sanft. [Nick (leise u. l chelnd)] Du kannst aber auch echt nicht genug von mir haben oder? Sie sah auf und sah in sein l chelndes Gesicht. Sie l chelte ebenfalls und nickte dann. [Nick (leise)] Ich werde mich dann mal aufmachen. Willst du auch Fr hst ck? [Judy (l chelnd)] Das hatte ich gerade... Nick stand auf, deckte Judy zu und ging in die K che. Sie schlief weiter. Nick machte sich Gedanken. [Nick (in Gedanken)] Wir haben nicht genug Konserven um Munition zu kaufen. Jedenfalls... Nicht genug, um dann weiterhin etwas zu essen zu haben. Er hatte eine Idee. Er packte 50 Konserven in seinen Rucksack und ging los.  
30 Minuten sp ter Er ffnete die T r zur Lagerhalle und betrat sie. Der Boss kam auf ihn zu. [Boss (l chelnd)] Nick. Sch n dich zu sehen. Hast du unsere Bezahlung? Nick nahm den Rucksack ab und warf ihn dem B r zu. [Nick (ruhig)] 100 Konserven. Jetzt will ich die Waffen. Und leere Magazine daf r. [Boss (normal)] Sie sind schlau Nick. Die leeren Magazine daf r, dass die Leute denken, sie w ren bewaffnet stimmts? Er nickte. [Boss (normal)] Folg mir. Sie gingen zu einer offenen Kiste und der B r holte eine Hk416 in Nicks Gr enordnung und eine M4 in der Gr enordnung eines Hasen heraus. [Boss (normal)] Hier. Und... Er holte jeweils 1 Magazin hervor. [Boss (normal)] Die auch. War sch n, mit ihnen Gesch fte zu machen. [Nick (normal)] Die Freude ist auf meiner Seite. Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Ich werde mir noch Munition kaufen. Der Boss nickte zufrieden. Nick packte die Waffen in seinen Rucksack und sie gingen auf den Ausgang zu. [Nick (ruhig)] Wie zeigt sich eigentlich der Virus? Wiessen sie das? [Boss (normal)] Es passiert pl tzlich ohne wirkliche Vorwarnung. Man wird zu einem Biest. Einem Wilden. Verwandelt sich zur ck in ein unzivilisiertes Tier. [Nick (beunruhigt)] Und wie bertr gt sich der Virus? [Boss (normal)] Durch bisse. Speichel im K rper und dann wars das mit dir. Nach 10 bis 15 Minuten bist du ein wilder. Nick war beunruhigt und ging durch die T r. [Nick (dankbar)] Danke sehr. [Boss (normal)] Ach was. Ich hab zu danken. Viel Gl ck noch. Er drehte sich um und verlie den Schauplatz. Nick war schon fast zuhause angekommen. Er sah sich um und bemerkte einen Puma relativ weit weg. Ca. 80 Meter von ihm entfernt. Auf allen vieren lief er langsam auf ihn zu. Nick drehte sich um und lief in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit wie der Puma r ckw rts weiter. Er schluckte und dachte nach, ob er das Messer mit hatte. Es lag noch zuhause bei Judy. Der Puma bewegte sich schneller. Nick drehte sich um und rannte. Er rannte so schnell, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gerannt war. Er kam im Haus an. Wenige Meter trennten ihn von dem Puma und er sprintete die Treppen hoch. Nick h mmerte an ihre Apartment T r. [Nick (br llend)] JUDY MACH DIE T R AUF! LOS MACH SCHON! Er h rte, wie in dem Apartment der Schrank von der T r weggedr ckt wurde. Der Puma erreichte die Etage und sprintete auf Nick zu. Die T r ffnete sich und Nick rannte herein und schloss sie schnell. [Nick (laut)] SCHIEB DEN SCHRANK VOR! Er hielt mit aller Kraft die T r geschlossen. Der Puma warf sich immer wieder gegen die T r. Judy verschob mit aller Kraft den Schrank und die T r war Verbarrikadiert. Beide machten ein paar Schritte von der T r weg. Der Puma h rte auf, sich gegen die T r zu werfen. Sie sahen sich an und Judy umarmte ihn. [Judy (panisch)] WAS WAR DAS?! Nick war komplett aus der Puste. [Nick (tief atmend)] Das war... ein Puma... Er ist Infiziert. Du hattest recht. Sie verwandeln sich in Wilde. Judy hatte es noch nie so bereut, recht gehabt zu haben. [Judy (panisch)] Wir... Wir sind doch jetzt sicher oder? [Nick (tief atmend)] Ja... Ja offensichtlich schon. Wir k nnen runterkommen. Sie beruhigten sich langsam wieder. [Nick (ruhig)] Hier Er ffnete seinen Rucksack und gab Judy die Waffe. Sie sah sich das Magazin an. [Judy (verwundert)] Die Waffe ist leicht... Ist sie geladen? Nick sch ttelte den Kopf. [Nick (normal)] Sie dient erstmal nur der Abschreckung. Pro Magazin 5 Konserven. Wir haben 7 und die brauchen wir selbst. Wir m ssen uns demn chst wieder los machen. Judy nickte. [Judy (besorgt)] Nick... Du siehst echt nicht gut aus. Du musst mal wieder was essen. Du isst kaum. [Nick (uneinsichtig)] Nein... Mir gehts gut. Ich habe gerade kein Hunger. [Judy (besorgt)] Nick... Schau mich an... [Nick (in Gedanken)] Schau ihr nicht in die Augen. Schau ihr nicht in die Augen. Schau ihr nicht in die Augen... Sie sah ihn mit gro en Augen an. [Judy (ruhig)] Du musst etwas essen. [Nick (in Gedanken)] FUUUCK! DU IDIOT! (jetzt leise) ok. Sie gingen in die K che, ffneten f r jeden eine Konserve und a en sie. Nick hatte wirklich Hunger. Das wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst. [Nick (ruhig)] Wie sp t ist es? [Judy (verwundert)] Ungef hr 12. Warum? Nick stand auf. [Nick (ruhig)] Komm. Wir gehen raus und suchen nach Konserven. Sie gingen heraus. Der Puma war inzwischen abgehauen. Den restlichen Tag lang suchten sie die Geb ude ihres Viertels nach Konserven ab und trafen dabei auf keine Leute. Sie kamen wieder zuhause an. [Nick (verwundert)] Wo sind die ganzen Leute? [Judy (verwundert)] Vieleicht... Hat sie ja der Virus dahin gerafft. [Nick (verwundert)] Dann w rden Leichen rummliegen. Vieleicht... [Judy (interessiert)] Vieleicht was? [Nick (beunruhigt)] Vieleicht gab es einen Ausbruch. Eine L cke im Sicherheitssystem und die Infizierten sind rausgekommen... Warst du mal am Zaun? [Judy (beunruhigt)] Nein... Es ist aber auch wirklich extrem ruhig drau en... Sollten wir mal zum Zaun gehen, und nachsehen, was los ist? Er nickte. [Nick (ruhig)] Lass die Waffen hier. Sollte meine These nicht stimmen, haben wir ein Problem wenn wir da bewaffnet aufkreuzen. Judy nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Sie konnten schon den Zaun sehen. Er war unbewacht. Kein Soldat war da. Kein Tier war da. Es war toten still. Sie sahen zur Stadt her ber. Mehrere Rauchwolken waren zu sehen. Judy war schockiert und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. [Judy (schockiert)] Oh Gott... Du hattest recht... Nick war ebenso schockiert. [Nick (schockiert)] K...Komm. Wir m ssen nach hause. Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten nach Hause und Verbarrikadierten wieder die T r. [Judy (panisch)] Oh Gott... All die Leute... Nick versuchte sie zu beruhigen. [Nick (ruhig)] Vieleicht... Ist es ja nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Vieleicht werden die Infizierten ja gut von den berlebenden in Schach gehalten... Vieleicht gibt es eine Sicherheitszone wo Soldaten Patrouillieren und f r Sicherheit sorgen. Judy war den Tr nen nahe. Er umarmte sie fest. [Nick (ruhig)] Nicht weinen. Du wei t, dass ich das nicht aushalte. Hier sind wir sicher. Wir haben erstmal genug zu essen und ich mache mich morgen auf und hole Munition. Dann kann uns niemand hier rausholen. Sie nickte leicht und schniefte. Es wurde dunkel. [Nick (leise)] Komm. Wir gehen ins Bett. Sie legten sich gemeinsam ins Bett und Nick umarmte sie, nachdem er sie zudeckte. Sie umarmte ihn fest zur ck. [Judy ( ngstlich)] Ich habe solche Angst. Was, wenn dir etwas passiert? [Nick (leise)] Ich habe auch Angst... Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Nick sah in ihr die Verzweiflung, welche sie schon die ganze Zeit lang plagte. [Judy (leise)] Ich bin nicht so stark wie du. F r mich ist das alles viel schwerer. [Nick (leise)] Ich wei . Du machst das toll. Wir sind schon sehr gut versorgt. Nur noch ein bisschen und wir m ssten nur noch raus, um uns etwas zu Essen zu suchen. Wir haben schon das schlimmste hinter uns. Eine Tr ne floss ihre Wange herunter und sie umarmten sich erneut fest. [Nick (leise)] Nicht weinen. Ich kann dich so nicht sehen. Das ist wie eine Folter f r mich. Nick streichelte langsam ihren Kopf. Daraufhin dr ckte er sie fest an sich. [Nick (leise)] Ist schon gut. Ich besch tze dich. Ich werde dich immer besch tzen. Das verspreche ich dir. Sie f hlte sich bei Nick geborgen. Sie wusste, dass er das was er sagt, ernst meinte. Sie kuschelte sich n her an ihn heran. [Judy (leise)] Ich liebe dich. [Nick (leise)] Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als alles andere. Sie nickte leicht und sie k ssten sich langsam. Er legte sich ber sie und fing an, mit seiner Zunge ihren Oberk rper herunterzufahren. Er stoppte und k sste sanft ihre Br ste. Sie dr ckte seinen Kopf fest an ihre Br ste und schloss die Augen. Nicks Hand glitt zwischen ihre Beine und Judy fing an zu st hnen. [Judy (st hnend)] hmmmm... Nick... Das ist Wundervoll... Er dr ckte einen seiner Finger in sie hinein. Sie fing an, lauter zu st hnen, als Nick ihn Wild hin und her bewegte. Er hob seinen Kopf und k sste Judy. Mit der anderen Hand ber hrte er sanft Judys Brust. Nick l chelte. [Nick (l chelnd)] Mir f llt gerade ein, dass ich das schon immer mit dir tun wollte. Sie l chelte auch. Er leckte wieder ihren K rper herunter und k sste ihre andere Brust. Sie hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. [Judy (st hnend)] N... Nick... Tu es... Er nickte und zog seinen Finger aus ihr heraus, was von Judy mit einem st hnen unterlegt wurde. Nick (leise)] Judy... Judy sah ihn an. [Nick (leise)] Hast du... Irgend eine Fantasie? Wenn ja, w rde ich sie gerne wahr werden lassen. Judys Wangen f rbten sich Rot. [Judy (leise)] Ich... Musst du dich eigentlich, wenn wir es miteinander machen, dich irgendwie zur ckhalten? [Nick (leise)] meinst du, um dich nicht zu verletzen? Das ich dich nicht zu hart rann nehme? [Judy (leise)] Nein... Das meine ich nicht... Ich meine, dass du dich f hlst, als... w rdest du... die Kontrolle verlieren. Nick wusste, was sie meinte. [Nick (leise)] Ach so... Ja. Manchmal. [Judy (leise)] Mach das bitte diesesmal nicht. Ich m chte mal deinen inneren Fuchs sp ren. Nick sch ttelte den Kopf. [Nick (leise)] Nein... Das kann ich nicht. Was, wenn ich dich verletze? [Judy (leise)] Ist mir egal. Selbst wenn, w rde ich es dir nicht bel nehmen. Du kannst ja nichts daf r. [Nick (leise)] Meinetwegen... Aber... Daf r m sste ich vorher etwas machen. [Judy (leise)] Und was? Er k sste sie und fuhr mit seinem Kopf ihren K rper herunter. Diesesmal bis zwischen ihre Beine. Sie spreizte leicht ihre Beine und Nick fing an, an ihr zu lecken. Judy schloss ihre Augen und Nick drang mit seiner Zunge in sie ein. [Judy (st hnend)] Aaah. Nick... Er schloss seine Augen und drang tiefer in sie ein. Ihr Geschmack lie ihn ein bekanntes Gef hl sp ren. Sein Herz schlug schneller und Animalische Instinkte wurden geweckt. Doch diesesmal, unterdr ckte er sie nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er verfiel komplett in ihnen. Sie hatten ihn vollkommen im Griff. Nick zog seine Zunge aus ihr heraus und ging das Bett hinauf, bis er mit Judy auf Augenh he war. Sie ffnete ihre Augen. Nick sah sie von oben knurrend an. Der selbe Gesichtsausdruck, wie beim Nachtk nige Fall. Nur diesesmal, war Nick wirklich Wild geworden. Seine Augen waren die eines wilden Fuchses und er stand auf allen Vieren ber ihr. Nick schnaufte. Judy war sich nicht sicher, was jetzt passieren w rde. W rde Nick versuchen, sie zu fressen? W rde er sie jeden Moment Packen und ihr das geben, was sie ihn gefragt hatte? Sie schloss die Augen und spreizte ihre Beine. Nick stellte seine Vorderpfoten auf ihre Schultern. Er stand so auf ihr, dass sie nicht entkommen k nnte, selbst wenn sie wollen w rde. [Judy (leise)] Nick... Tu es... Er biss ihr in die Schulter und drang ohne R cksicht wild mit seinem Glied in sie ein. Er bewegte seine H fte schnell. [Judy (laut)] AAH! NICK! GENAU SO! Sie griff nach Nicks Kopf und hielt ihn fest an sich. Sein Glied war gr er als je zuvor. Sie st hnte laut, jedes mal wenn er neu in sie vorstie . Jedes einzelne mal war es so, als w hre er weiter gewachsen und weiter in sie eingedrungen. Er war inzwischen ohne Knot so tief, wie beim letzten Mal mit Knot. [Judy (st hnend)] AH! NICK OH GOTT! MACH WEITER! Sie klammerte sich fest an ihn. Sie konnte fast nicht mehr, doch das war Nick ja egal. Er konnte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Kontrolle zur ck erlangen, wenn er es wollte. [Judy (st hnend)] NICK ICH... ICH KOMME! Er machte unver ndert weiter. Er war noch nicht mit ihr fertig. Noch nicht. [Judy (st hnend)] N... NICK! KOMM DOCH ENDLICH! ICH KANN NICHT, WENN DU SO WEITER MACHST! OH GOTT! Doch Nick war das egal. Es war, als w hre er in seinem Element. Als w hre er daf r geboren worden. Er dr ckte sie auf das Bett. Wieder hielt er sie fest, doch diesesmal, wurde er schneller. Judy sah ihm in die Augen. Sie sah das Feuer in ihm Lodern. Ein Fl chenbrand war in ihm angewachsen und er war dabei, ihn nun herauszulassen. Nick fletschte seine Z hne und biss ihr in die Schulter. [Judy (st hnend)] Oh Gott Nick... Tu es... Tu es... TU ES! Er knurrte angestrengt und dr ckte mit all seiner Kraft seien Knot in sie hinein. Es machte laut plopp und Judy schrie laut auf. Nick bewegte sich selbst mit Knot ein wenig vor und zur ck, ohne ihn aus ihr heraus zu lassen. [Judy (laut)] ICH KOMME NICK! AAAAAH! Sie schrie so laut sie konnte und umarmte Nick so fest sie konnte. Sie kamen gleichzeitig. Nick kam immer mehr und mehr. Ihr Griff lockerte sich und sie viel auf das Bett, doch Nick kam immernoch in ihr. [Judy (fl sternd)] So... Viel... [Nick (leise)] J... Judy... Oh Gott... Die Gef hle von ihnen waren nicht in Worte zu fassen. Nick sackte ebenfalls zusammen. Er viel neben sie. Judy atmete tiefe Z ge und sah an die Decke. [Nick (leise)] Gehts... Gehts dir gut? Sie blickte schwach zu ihm her ber. [Judy (schwach)] J... Ja... Nick befreite sie von seinem Knot und es floss viel aus ihr heraus. Sie ffnete den Mund. [Judy (leise)] Gott... Nick sackte wieder neben sie zusammen. Er sah sie an und l chelte. [Nick (leise)] War dass das, was du wolltest? [Judy (leise)] Oh... Das das so ausartet h tte ich nicht gedacht... Das... Das war... Phantastisch. Ich h tte... Mir nie ertr umen k nnen... dass das so gut wird... Sie war komplett au er Atem. [Nick (leise)] Und K rperlich? Sie fasste sich unter den Bauch. [Judy (leise)] G... Geht schon... Das war blo ... ein bisschen viel. [Nick (leise)] Schlaf erstmal, um zu Kr ften zu kommen. Sie nickte schwach und Nick nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schliefen ein.  
Der n chste morgen.  
Nick wurde wach. Er umarmte sie noch immer. Er lie von ihr ab, k sste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn und stand auf. Nick zog sich an, a eine Konserve und packte 20 Konserven und seine Waffe in seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg. Nach 20 Minuten kam er an der Lagerhalle an. Er ffnete die T r und ging hinein. Niemand war zu sehen. [Nick (rufend)] HALLO?! Keine Antwort. Es war Totenstill. [Nick (leise)] Etwas stimmt nicht. Er holte seine Waffe hervor. Er nahm leise das Magazin heraus und legte es ebenso leise auf den Boden. Er schlich zu den offenen Holzkisten und sah in eine hinein. Nicht die richtigen Magazine. Seine Augen gingen hoch. Er h rte etwas. Leise. Ein schnaufen. Er sah sich hektisch um. Niemand zu sehen. Er wurde schneller. Sah sich alle Kisten an. Das Schnaufen kam n her. Pl tzlich entdeckte er die richtigen Magazine. Er nahm sich eine, lud seine Waffe und sah sich erneut hektisch um. Er zielte Nerv s. Pl tzlich kam ein B r hervor. Auf allen Vieren und mit einigen Kratz und Bissspuren sah er Nick an. [Nick (fl sternd)] Wenn Blicke t ten k nnten... Der B r machte einen Schritt auf Nick zu und Nick zielte auf ihn. Er atmete schnell. Der Lauf zitterte. Schwei lief seine Stirn herunter. Schritt f r Schritt kam der B r n her. Nick machte einen Schritt zur ck. [Nick (laut)] S... STOP! Der B r wurde schneller. Nick biss seine Z hne zusammen. *Peng*. Der Lauf rauchte und Blut floss die Stirn des B ren runter. Er brach zusammen. Nick h rte genau hin. Kein atmen. Keine Bewegungen. Nick atmete tief durch. Er packte sich schnell so viele Magazine seiner und Judys Waffen ein, wie er konnte. Als er keinen Platz mehr hatte, nahm er sich noch ein Magazin, entnahm eine Kugel und legte sie in sein Magazin. Er lief los. An dem B ren vorbei und aus der Lagerhalle heraus. Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Vieleicht war ihm jemand auf den Versen. Er kam nach 5 Minuten zuhause an. Er ffnete die Apartmentt r und verschloss sie schnell. Judy kam aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus und rieb sich die Augen. [Judy (verschlafen)] Was ist denn los? Nick atmete durch. [Nick (normal)] Ich war beim Lagerhaus der B ren. Alles leer. Keiner war da. Die Kisten mit Waffen und Munition waren noch da und... Da war ein B r. Er war Infiziert. Sah ziemlich ramponiert aus. Er kam auf mich zu und ich habe ihn erschossen. [Judy (leise)] Das ist ja schrecklich. [Nick (ruhig)] Ich habe Munition mitgebracht. Hier. Er leerte seinen Rucksack. 9 Magazine f r seine Waffe und 14 f r Judys. [Nick (ruhig)] Da keiner da war, musste ich ja nichts bezahlen. Er holte die 20 Dosen hervor. [Nick (ruhig)] Wir m ssen mit der Munition sparsam umgehen. Ziele genau. Ein Treffer in den Kopf reicht. Judy nickte. Nick umarmte sie. [Nick (ruhig)] Wir sind jetzt endg ltig sicher. Judy umarmte ihn zur ck. [Judy (ruhig)] Und was machen wir jetzt? Nick kratzte sich den Kopf. [Nick (ruhig)] Was meinst du? [Judy (ruhig)] Ich meine... Hier nur den ganzen Tag rummsitzen und nichts tun ist doch nicht die Welt. Wir sind in einem Quarant negebiet, bei dem die Tiere ausgebrochen sind und schon die Stadt berfallen haben. Wir k nnten in die Stadt gehen und den berlebenden helfen. [Nick (ruhig)] H ltst du das wirklich f r eine gute Idee? Ich meine... Ein falscher Schritt und wir k nnten uns Infizieren. [Judy (ruhig)] Mir ist die Gefahr dahingehend durchaus bewusst. Aber vieleicht gibt es ja die Sicherheitszone von der du geredet hast. [Nick (ruhig)] Das kann sein. [Judy (hoffnungsvoll)] Also gehen wir? [Nick (ruhig)] Morgen. Wir brauchen daf r viel Energie und m ssen Wach sein. Nick sah auf die Uhr. Es war 13 Uhr. [Nick (ruhig)] Zieh dir ordentliche Sachen an. Wir gehen gleich zum Lagerhaus. Sie zog sich ihre Sachen an und den Rucksack ber und ging zu Nick. [Nick (normal)] Nimm deine Waffe. Sie nahm sich ihre Waffe und Nick ffnete die T r. Sie gingen hinaus auf die Stra e und sahen sich um. Keiner war zu sehen. [Nick (leise)] Geduckt bleiben und schnell bewegen. Sie duckten sich und gingen z gig die Stra e entlang. Sie kamen kurze Zeit sp ter am Lagerhaus an. Sie stoppten neben der T r und lehnten sich an die Wand. [Nick (leise)] Schnell und laut oder langsam und leise? [Judy (leise)] Langsam. Nick griff nach der T rklinke. Er dr ckte sie nach unten und ffnete die T r leise. Judy ging hinein und Nick folgte ihr. Beide hatten ihre Waffen im Anschlag. Sie sahen sich um. [Judy (leise)] Sicher. [Nick (leise)] Sicher. Er klopfte ihr an die Schulter und sie folgte ihm. Sie gingen zu den Kisten und nahmen sich jeweils 1 Magazin heraus und luden ihre Waffen. Nick suchte die restlichen Kisten ab. [Judy (leise)] Wonach suchst du? Nick holte 2 Schalld mpfer aus der Kiste. [Nick (leise)] Danach. Er warf ihr einen zu und sie schraubte ihn an. Nick hob 2 leere Dosen vom Boden auf und stellte sie auf eine entfernte Kiste. [Nick (ruhig)] Schie auf eine Dose. Wir haben hier noch genug Magazine. Judy nickte und zielte. Ein Schuss. Daneben. Nick beobachtete sie genau. [Nick (ruhig)] Halt das Gewehr nicht so weit vorne. Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie ein wenig weiter hinter. [Nick (ruhig)] Dann kannst du Pr ziser zielen. Versuchs nochmal. Sie zielte wieder. Ein Schuss. Getroffen. [Nick (l chelnd)] Gut. Jetzt ich. Sie schossen noch eine Weile weiter.  
18 Uhr.  
[Nick (l chelnd)] Gut. Genug f r heute. Pack zusammen. Judy nickte und nahm das Halbleere Magazin heraus und ersetzte es gegen ein neues. Sie gingen zur T r. [Nick (ruhig)] Entsichert? Judy nickte. Nick ffnete langsam die T r, sie gingen aufmerksam heraus und beobachteten die Umgebung. Alles war still. [Nick (leise)] Komm. Sie ging hinter ihm her. Die Stra en ihres Viertels waren immernoch leergefegt. Sie gingen schnell in ihr Apartment und verbarrikadierten die T r. Nick wischte sich den Schwei von der Stirn. [Nick (ruhig)] geschafft. Sie legten ihre Rucks cke auf den K chentisch und packten sie aus. [Nick (ruhig)] Also. Bestandsaufnahme. Ich habe 14 Magazine und du 16, 23 Dosen, immernoch unsere Waffen und Schalld mpfer und das Messer nicht vergessen. Wenn wir morgen losgehen, lassen wir 13 Dosen hier, zusammen mit jeweils 6 Magazinen. [Judy (verwundert)] Warum? [Nick (ruhig)] Das hat mehrere Gr nde. Zum einen: Falls wir uns zur ckziehen m ssen, haben wir hier noch Vorr te. Zum anderen m ssen wir nicht viel Gep ck mit uns herummtragen. Egal in welcher Form du bist, wenn du viel zu tragen hast, machst du es nicht lange. Lieber wenig Balast, es weit bringen und nur das n tigste dabei haben als komplett berladen nicht bis zur n chsten Kreuzung kommen und dabei komplett ausgelaugt zu sein. [Judy (ruhig)] Hast recht. Sie trennten die Sachen, die sie hier lie en von denen, die sie mitnehmen wollten. [Nick (ruhig)] Komm. Ab ins Bett. Lieber fr h schlafen und fr h starten. Dann sind wir auch ausgeschlafen und haben viel Energie. [Judy (ruhig)] Ok. Sie zogen sich aus und gingen ins Bett. Nick deckte sich und sie zu. [Judy (leise)] Warum wei t du das alles? [Nick (leise)] Naja... Ich war vor einiger Zeit mal sehr paranoid. Habe mich auf das Ende der Welt vorbereitet und so... Ich war n bisschen irre. Da schnappt man einiges auf. Aber hey. Hat uns ja was gebracht. Judy l chelte. [Judy (l chelnd)] Du bist n irrer Fuchs... Mein irrer Fuchs. Sie umarmte ihn und sie k ssten sich. [Nick (leise)] Na komm. Schlafenszeit. Judy nickte, sie drehte sich um und Nick umarmte sie. Sie schliefen ein.  
Der n chste morgen.  
Nick wachte auf. [Nick (leise)] M hrchen. Aufstehen. Er r ttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter. [Judy (leise)] mmh. Noch ein bisschen. Er l chelte und hatte eine Idee. Er biss ihren Hals und zog sie das Bett herunter. [Judy (lachend)] Wooow hahaha. Was soll das? Nick viel vom Bett und Judy auf ihm. [Nick (l chelnd)] Jetzt wach? Judy kicherte und sie standen auf. [Nick (l chelnd)] Na komm. Essen. Sie gingen in die K che, ffneten beide jeweils eine Konserve und a en sie. [Nick (ruhig)] Wie sp t ist es? Judy sah auf die Uhr. [Judy (normal)] 8 Uhr. [Nick (ruhig)] mhm. Gut. Wir gehen gleich los. Bist du nerv s? [Judy (ruhig)] Ein bisschen. Nick l chelte. [Nick (l chelnd)] Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Zusammen schaffen wir alles. Er patschte ihr auf den Kopf und warf sich den Rucksack ber. Nick sah l chelnd zu ihr her ber. [Nick (l chelnd)] Na los. Bonny und Clyde sind in der Stadt. Sie l chelte. [Judy (l chelnd)] Nur das wir den Leuten helfen. Sie schulterte ihren Rucksack und nahm sich ihre Waffe. [Nick (ruhig)] Laden und entsichern. Sie checkte das Magazin und entsicherte ihre Waffe. [Judy (ruhig)] Kann los gehen. Er nickte und ffnete die T r. Sie gingen den langen, nicht sehr sch nen Gang entlang und die Treppe herab. An den W nden hingen ein paar Bilder von Landschaften. Judy hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wer sie wohl gezeichnet hatte. Das Geb ude war sehr ruhig. Sie waren mit sicherheit die einzigen, die noch da waren. Sonst h tten sie ja irgendetwas geh rt. Sie ging nocheinmal alles durch. Sie hatte ihr Essen, die Magazine und auch die T r war Verbarrikadiert. Beide waren vorbereitet und in guter Form. Ausgeschlafen. Satt gegessen. Sie kamen an der T r an. Ihre Klamotten waren sauber und recht dunkel. Perfekt f r die Statt. Die von Nick waren ebenso gut f r die Umgebung gew hlt. Ihre Waffen, grau und schwarz waren fast Unsichtbar an ihrer Kleidung. Sie stellten sich vor die T r. Die Morsch wirkende Holzt r war schon recht staubig. Durch das Milchglasfenster drang ein wenig Licht in den grauen Raum hinein. Die Sonne ging gerade auf. Sie streckte sich noch einmal. Dies war vieleicht das letzte mal, dass sie diese T r sehen w rde. Sie l chelte. [Nick (ruhig)] Bist du bereit? Sie nickte. Nick griff nach der T rklinke. Er hielt sie fest. Judy hielt ihre Waffe fest in der Hand. Sie atmete durch. [Nick (ruhig)] 3. 2. 1... Ende von Quarantine: Der Ausbruch. 


End file.
